Lilac Wine
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: [Ah, but, dearest. In some years, this very day, Touyakun will be born and Fujitakasan will be a father.] Yuuko is hungover. Clow almost brooding. [YuukoClow. FINISHED.]


**Lilac Wine.**

_I made wine from the lilac tree  
Put my heart in its recipe  
It makes me see what I want to see  
and be what I want to be._

Lilac Wine, Jeff Buckley.

She was dying in the most painful, excruciating way. She was going to end up dying forever, she was certain of, and she bemoaned her future, curling over her side.

But perhaps she was already in hell, because just then she heard an amused laugh, and she knew it had to be a demon.

She would always, always be against the fortune that had decided that not only Clow Reed could drink her under the table, he _also_ didn't have to suffer hangovers.

"Don't laugh, you evil bastard." Yuuko moaned again. At least the freak was considered enough not to open the blinds and he moved from wherever he had been, softly moving her body until it was leaning against his, her head against his chest, and he started to rub her temples softly. "If you gave me _poisoned booze_, you demon, I swear to all that's sacred that –"

"Yuuko-chan," he said, in his usual tone of voice. Yuuko was considering the possibilities of sending him to a place were brandy, Darjeerling tea and scones were forbidden and take out his cards and key so he could suffer. "Do you really think I'd be as blasphemous as to poison perfectly edible alcohol?"

"Says the man who every ten years or so offers Catholic Mass just for the kicks of it."

"… well, you must admit it was a very interesting idea, when I started doing it."

"Yes, your parents thought it was _hilarious._" She muttered, curling against his warmth. He didn't quite answer, just continued softly rubbing away the headache, almost as if he was using magic. "And still, you owe me. I can't believe all the poison you brought." 

Yuuko could hear the amused tone of his voice and she would've elbowed him, but that would have aggravated her headache. 

"I think this is the first time since you were sixteen, Yuuko-chan, that I see you complaining that I brought _too much_ to drink."

"It's the first time I'm dying of it. And you made it, so it's obviously evil. Oh, ohh…" she moaned again, turning her head. Clow made a soft calming sound and moved his soft fingers through her scalp in slow, calming circles.

Yuuko sighed, relaxing for a moment, before she remembered that she was angry with Clow. "All this because you became a _father_?" Yuuko groaned once more. "Wasn't even you. Wasn't even _yesterday_."

"Ahh, but, dearest." Clow informed in his lecture tones. If Yuuko was in any chances of throwing something at him without altering the way his fingers felt silk soft against the throbbing of her head or without causing several parts of her body to remember they were supposed to be hurting, she would have. "In some years, this very day, Touya-kun will be born and Fujitaka-san will be a father."

"And when he grows up he'll fall in love with the fire-priestess that'll help your other child Sakura, yes, yes, I know that already, you've told me enough times." Yuuko sighed. At least the creep did know how to soothe headaches. That's it, if he wasn't causing them himself. "I don't want to know about the fascination you, your family, and your future descendants have (or will have) for priestesses."

A low chuckle that for a moment almost seemed to worsen her headache, but Clow was massaging her shoulders so she let it go.

"See, Yuuko-chan, the Reed family has always–"

Her nails dug into his knee in a silent threat. "I _said_ I don't want to know."

That time he didn't chuckle, but she could almost feel it, buzzing against her back where she was leaning. Clow was silent after that, though. Too much, enough for her to know that he was back in one of his moods where all the possibilities of the future were too present for him. His fingers still moved over her scalp in soothing caresses, but she knew he had gone back to before they started drinking. Because yes, he had been happy after his trance had showed him, in his own words, a brilliant dark eyed boy, and he had cheered for Kinomoto Touya, for Kinomoto Fujikata and Kinomoto Nadeshiko several times during the previous night, but there had been something else in the back of his eyes. She knew that Clow loved them all with the intensity that comes from knowing you would never even meet them, and she heard herself sigh, trying to snuggle closer to his chest. Clow often said that he didn't regret anything he did since it wouldn't change a thing, but Yuuko knew better. Clow was, despite everything else, just human.

"Stop thinking." Yuuko ordered, but she moved her hand to his neck, rubbing softly. "You're gonna give _me_ a migraine, and I'm already dealing with your poisoning to deal with that, so shush."

"You mean, the alcoholic intoxication you acquired after driking also _my_ part of the wine, my dear?" Clow asked, but his voice was its usual amused warm tone, and at least for a moment he was not focused over the days to come but on her in a way that she, so easily, could learn to crave, so she relaxed against his back, trying not to think about things that wouldn't make a difference at all.

"You brought it. So it's _your_ poisoning." Yuuko said.

Clow didn't laugh out loud, but Yuuko was almost certain she could hear the warm grave sound, soothing her just as much as his fingers were doing.

"Now, about the other boy…" Clow started after a while.

Yuuko groaned and wished for death to hurry up.


End file.
